Hide & Seek
by after rewrite ryu
Summary: "Berikan alasanmu, saat ini juga, aku lelah mendengarmu berganti ganti pacar selama 4 bulan ini." Jimin x Hoseok x ?


_**House of card -after- : Hide & Seek**_

 _ **story by Afterrewrite**_

 _ **pair : Jimin x J-Hope**_

* * *

Jimin mengecup bibir milik kekasihnya, ia menatap kedua mata milik kekasihnya itu, menurut Jimin kekasihnya itu terlihat sempurna dimatanya, dengan segala kekurangan yang dimiliki kekasihnya tersebut Jimin masih menyayanginya. Tak peduli akan masa lalu yang menyakitinya, kini Jimin sudah bahagia dan sudah bisa tertawa, sudah ada seseorang yang menghentikan aktivitasnya buruknya, sudah ada yang berhasil menghibur hatinya yang sempat remuk.

Pertemuan mereka awalnya ketika Jimin baru saja pindah ke amerika, ia bertemu dengan Hoseok, salah satu murid asal korea, yang memintanya mengajari Bahasa inggris. Dari situlah keduanya menjadi dekat, dan bahkan saling meledek satu sama lain.

Jimin tertawa kecil mengingatnya dan mencium kembali bibir kekasihnya itu, sebelum pada akhirnya sang kekasih melumat bibir tebal Jimin karna saking gemasnya dengan kelakuan Jimin. Hoseok sudah menahannya daritadi, tapi Jimin benar benar seperti tak mengerti bahwa dirinya juga namja.

Hoseok menurunkan tangannya, yang dihentikan oleh tangan Jimin yang bebas, ciuman mereka terhenti, dan kini keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain, bedanya Jimin menatapnya seakan memperingatkan sementara Hoseok menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi miliknya, jika saja Jimin tak ingat dirumahnya masih ada ibu dan ayahnya, ia pasti sudah membalas perlakuan Hoseok daritadi.

"Hobi hyung—"

"Wae? Kau menginginkannya bukan?"

Hoseok memotong protes Jimin, ia menatap ke arah wajah Jimin yang memerah, tak lupa ia mencium pipi Jimin, meminta jawaban dari kekasihnya yang malah terdiam. Hoseok memeluk Jimin dari samping, dan berbisik ditelinga Jimin, yang sempat membuat Jimin menahan nafasnya.

"Ayolah kita bisa membuat ana—"

"Di mimpimu kuda! Jauh jauh sana!" potong Jimin cepat sambil menatap nyalang Hoseok, yang makin menjadi memeluknya erat,

"Ya ampun sayang, kau ingin ku buat tak berjalan lagi?" ucap Hoseok dengan senyuman sumringah, sementara Jimin tak mengindahkan semua itu.

"JAUH JAUH DARIKU MESUM!"

Satu bantal sukses menampar Hoseok, membuatnya mengeluh ketika Jimin di pelukannya malah melepaskan diri menuju handphonenya yang berbunyi.

"Halo, Park Jimin disini." Ucap Jimin sambil melirik ke arah Hoseok dengan sebal, "nde…. hyung?"

Mulut Jimin mengatup membentuk garis lurus, Hoseok menatap Jimin bingung, raut wajah pemuda itu berbeda dari biasanya, ah tidak, sama seperti ketika mereka baru pertama kali mereka bertemu, tatapan yang terlihat kosong.

"kakakku akan datang." Ucap Jimin rendah, ia menghela nafas berat, sebelum matanya mengarah ke arah Hoseok, "Hoseok, lebih baik kau pulang, ada hal penting yang akan kubicarakan."

Seulas senyum tipis terukir diwajah Jimin. Hoseok tahu itu bukan pertanda baik, tapi ia hanya mengangguk, dan menuruti permintaan Jimin.

 _Ting tong._

 _Cklek._

"Minji hyung, sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu." Sambut Jimin dengan pelukan sambil melihat ke arah kakak kembarnya, yang kini tersenyum lebar padanya, dan mengacak rambut Jimin. Jimin hanya terkekeh kecil, sudah lama dia tidak merasakan tangan kakak kembarnya itu, tangan sama seperti Jimin, namun selalu menenangkannya disituasi apapun.

Keduanya melepas pelukan dan tersenyum satu sama lain. Jimin mempersilahkan Minji untuk masuk ke kamarnya,

"Masih membenci Yoongi?" ketika kalimat itu keluar dari Minji, Jimin menggelengkan kepala, memperlihatkan wajah bahagianya.

"Untuk apa? Kau tidak bisa lihat hidupku sekarang?" balas Jimin sambil mengambil handphonenya, menunduk untuk membalas beberapa pesan masuk pacarnya sambil tersenyum, ia mendongakan kepalanya ke arah Minji, "Habis ini aku ada janji, bisa dipercepat?" dan kembali menunduk untuk membalas pesan.

"Ini tentangmu, aku mendengar keluhan dari ibu."

Ah, apa yang ibu katakan kepada Minji sampai Minji mendatanginya seperti ini—

"Berikan alasanmu, saat ini juga, aku lelah mendengarmu berganti ganti pacar selama 4 bulan ini." Lanjut Minji sambil menunggu reaksi Jimin, yang kini tersenyum. "Aku juga mendengar kau berpacaran dengan yeoja."

" tenang saja hyung, aku takkan menyeret yeoja ke lingkaran seks." Canda Jimin berusaha mencairkan suasana yang mulai menjadi tegang. Tapi sayangnya, Minji tak mengindahkan itu.

Santai, Jimin terlihat terlalu santai membuat Minji menggeram kesal,

"Aku tahu ini tidak baik." Jimin mengatakannya dengan hati-hati, menyadari perubahan raut kakak kembarnya itu, ia tak mau berdebat dengan kakaknya, bisa bisa ayah dan ibunya akan menegur mereka. "Akhir akhir yang kutemukan hanyalah _muka dua_ yang bahkan kuketahui mengataiku dibelakang. "

"Apa itu termasuk dengan Hoseok? Pacar barumu?" Tanya Minji,

"Yaa…yang kutahu ia hanya partner sex dan pacarku sejauh ini," mengangkat bahunya, dan memamerkan senyuman khasnya, seorang Park Jimin hampir saja membuat Minji, kakaknya sendiri, untuk pertama kalinya, ingin memasukannya ke rumah sakit. Kenapa pemuda itu bisa setenang itu?

"Pertama, kenapa kau putus dengan Suga?" tanyanya lagi, sambil mencoba mengingat pemuda yang sempat dibicarakan oleh Jimin sebagai orang yang hampir sama dengan mantannya tersebut.

"Sama sama bosan."

Minji menghela nafas, dan memikirkan siapa lagi, kemudian ia teringat oleh pemuda berambut blonde yang sempat berkunjung ke rumahnya, terlihat menawan, keibuan, dan juga penuh kasih sayang. Tepat seperti apa yang dia dan Jimin mau selama ini.

"…Seokjin?"

"Rapmon mengejarnya seperti kesetanan, aku mengalah karna sudah gerah dengan kelakuannya. Tapi Jinnie malah hilang begitu saja ditelan angin. Kami berdua tidak tau dia dimana. Hancur sudah semuanya hyung."

Minji mulai putus asa mendengarkannya, dan menaruh harapan ada sedikit hati yang ada di adiknya ini.

"Bagaimana dengan…..Umji?"

Jimin tersenyum sementara Minji mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Akan terlalu sakit jika dia menerima kenyataan, jadi kurasa aku akan berusaha menjadi sahabat yang baik untuknya." Kata Jimin dengan mengangguk, bahkan gerakannya terlihat gugup membuat Minji sontak melihat ke arahnya bingung, "Bagaimana mengatakannya ya….dia terlalu manis, mungil, dan—"

Minji melihat ke arah Jimin kaget ketika Jimin mulai menjelaskan gadis itu secara detail, ia terkikik geli ketika menyadari wajah Jimin yang tidak mendung ketika menjelaskan, justru kebalikannya.

" _Mungkin mantannya yang satu ini memberinya kenangan yang bagus?_ " batin Minji mengira-ngira.

Menyadari Minji menertawakannya, Jimin berhenti berbicara, mengigit bibirnya, dan membuang muka. Tawa Minji meledak ketika melihat wajah Jimin terlihat memanas dan tambah memanas dari waktu ke waktu.

Lucu, baginya sikap Jimin sangatlah lucu.

"Kau menertawakanku hyung!" Protes Jimin melipat tangannya, ia melirik ke arah hyungnya yang kini berusaha menahan tawanya,  
"maafkan aku." Minji menunjukkan gigi gigi mengkilapnya, membuat matanya tidak terlihat, tapi Jimin pastikan itu adalah senyuman paling tengil yang pernah ia lihat.

"Hyun—"

"Senang rasanya mendengarmu membicarakan perempuan." sela Minji membuat Jimin menatapnya nyalang.

Uh-oh mata yang indah.

"HYUNG!"

Teriakan itu terbalaskan oleh tawa Minji. Minji tidak terlalu memperdulikan apakah Jimin berbelok atau bukan, namun melihat adiknya ini masih memiliki perasaan sepertinya ia sudah cukup bahagia.

* * *

"Hyung kau lama!" mengembungkan pipinya, sosok yang lebih tinggi dari Jimin itu hanya mengacak acak rambut Jimin.

"Ahhhh hyung rambutku berantakan!" protes Jimin berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Hoseok dari kepalanya, setelah tangan Hoseok terlepas, justru kini lelaki itu memberikan death hugnya pada Jimin.

"Aku merindukanmu bantet kesayanganku. Hari ini kita nonton film terbaru ya?" tawar Hoseok sambil memeluk erat kekasihnya itu.

Sebal, harusnya Jimin yang menuntut sesuatu pada Hoseok, oh well, harusnya ia sudah tahu akan begini jadinya. Padahal mereka baru saja berpisah beberapa jam sebelum kakaknya datang.

"Baiklah baiklah, ayo kita pergi," mengalah, akhirnya Hoseok melepaskan pelukan dan mengenggam tangan Jimin, menariknya, untuk pergi ke tempat tujuan.

"Hoseok hyung ?"

Hoseok menengok, melihat ke arah sosok yang menepuk pundaknya, mulutnya terbuka ketika melihat orang yang ia kenal, bahkan orang tersebut bukan hanya teman bagi Hoseok.

"Taehyung?"

"Wah beneran Hobi hyung dan—"

Mata Taehyung melihat ke arah orang disebelah Hoseok.

Mengerti keadaan, Hoseok segera melepaskan tangan Jimin, mengontrol situasi agar tak ada hal aneh dibenak Taehyung. Jimin mendelik, sekedar mengecek ekspresi Hoseok ketika melihat kedatangan Taehyung. Hoseok bersikap biasa saja, namun Jimin bisa menangkap ada sedikit kekhawatiran.

"Jim? Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku tadi!" seru Taehyung langsung memeluk Jimin,

"Maafkan aku sayang," Jimin mengecup pipi Taehyung. "Kau tahu aku sibukkan?"

Mulut Hoseok mengatup. Tangannya mengepal.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" nada Hoseok terdengar datar. Taehyung menengok, mengenggam tangan dan mengecup punggung tangan Jimin.

"Tak apa'kan Hobi sayang? Jika Jim jadi pacar kita _berdua_?"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

From : Tae

To : Jiminie

* * *

 _Kau sudah bilang pada Seokkie?_

* * *

From : Jimin

To : Taetae

* * *

 _belum, sungguh kau ingin melakukan ini?_

* * *

From : Taehyung

To : Jimin

* * *

 _Bukankah kau yang bilang sendiri, "mata untuk mata"?_

* * *

From : Jimin

To : Taehyung

* * *

 _Baiklah, temui aku ditempat biasa. Setelah itu lakukan sesukamu Taetae~_


End file.
